


Because You're My Brother

by LeonDesdichard



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, father son moment, protective Elijah, sick Elijah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Klaus makes a mistake that ends up with a dead horse in the middle of the night and a punishment which his father is simply dying to dish out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Corporal punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elijah woke up all that he heard was the loud sound of many animals running outside which immediately caused himself to jump up out of his bed. Immediately as he was hurriedly putting on his pants and boots he yelled
> 
> "Father the horses they're loose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: corporal punishment

"I knew how much it hurt him, but he did it. It was the most selfless that he's ever been, and in that moment I loved him.  
I didn't want to, I mean it terrified me, but for that moment I loved him."

VD

When Elijah woke up all that he heard was the loud sound of many animals running outside which immediately caused himself to jump up out of his bed. Immediately as he was hurriedly putting on his pants and boots he yelled

"Father the horses they're loose!"

As soon as Elijah had yelled this he heard Mikael bolt from his own bed while yelling

"Boys! Wake up!"

After finally managing to awake Niklaus and just as he was bolting towards the door he heard Nik yell out his name to get his attention causing Elijah to stop.

"come on Niklaus we have to hurry!"

The younger brother just stood there and said nearly in an inaudible voice

"I accidentally left the gate open Elijah,"

Elijah immediately stopped all motion instantly and then after asking his younger brother once more if what he had said was true he had told him to just focus on getting the horses back.

As Mikael and his sons were reigning all of the horses in he heard his father say that whoever had forgotten to close the gate would be getting a lashing they'd not soon forget. Elijah's mind as soon as he heard this went immediately into overdrive, their father disliked Niklaus and would kill him if he found out.

A few moments later after all of the men in the village had finally managed to get the last horse into the pen and Finn having closed the gate saw Mikael. Mikael was talking to the elder discussing the punishment which would be dealt out to whoever had been stupid enough to leave the gate open. Elijah could visibly see some of the men around the two flinch as the mentioned punishment was said which was to be ten lashes from a whip. The only bad part was that everyone knew that it had to have been one of the Mikaelson boys because it had been they're week in caring for the horses, making sure they were properly fed.

Suddenly there was a large yell attracting the attention to a man who pointed over towards something which was hidden by the darkness of night. Then as soon as Elijah reached the area to which all of the men were surrounded he stopped suddenly filled with dread, there lying dead on the ground was not one but two dead horses. Elijah immediately knew that the sentence which would be dealt would be much more intense then what it had originally designed to be.

After all of the men had returned to their families and their homes excluding Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, their father and the council there was a dead silence in the air. Then breaking the enormous silence their father said

"What stupid idiot left the gate open! Whoever did it better fess up now or it will be a whole new punishment for him!"

Then Mikael upon seeing Niklaus' face which was looking down to the ground walked over and after saying look up when I'm speaking to you boy did Elijah say;

"It was me father, I accidentally forgot to latch the gate correctly tonight before coming to bed."

Every single one of his brother's head immediately snapped towards Elijah's own confession even more so did Niklaus' who knew fully well that he was to blame.

"I was so tired that I forgot to close the gate properly,"

Elijah repeated again to his father who came to stand directly in front of his nineteen year old son with a look of both disappointment and rage upon his face. Elijah immediately knew that the punishment which he would be getting would not just be a low number of ten lashes.

"Elijah how could you forget to close the gate as result of you being merely exhausted?!" Mikael yelled at his oldest anger clear upon his face then continued on to say that he had better get used to being tired because he would be doing triple the amount of chores and that he would be getting a total of forty-five lashes in addition to the punishment. Elijah after hearing the entirety of his punishment felt a drop of sweat begin to run down his brow but he disregarded it, because his younger brother would never survive the punishment.

"I was an idiot father and I understand the punishment, and accept it,"

After finally finishing with both the elders his father told him to go wait out behind the back of the house which was where Mikael administered belt whippings to him and his brothers mainly Nik and himself when they got too cocky. Upon hearing Mikael approach from nearby Elijah turned around and looked his own father in the face and tried his best to not drop then and there and tell him that it was Nik.

"Take of your shirt Elijah," is what Mikael said to his son and Elijah knew that he had better obey his father and not remotely disobey him. As soon as he stood with his shirt removed he turned away from his father awaiting the punishment which would be dealt by his own father. After handing his son a strip of leather to bite down on Elijah immediately braced himself for the punishment which his father would soon deal out.

Elijah visibly flinched as he heard the snapping noise of the whip as Mikael tested out the whip before it would be used on his own back. Then without any warning except for the slight noise of the whip cutting through the air Elijah felt pain.

"I told you to count them out Elijah," his father told him and Elijah didn't remember hearing the words probably due to his focus on his future pain.

"One," Snap! "Two," Snap! "Three" Elijah continued to count out every single one of the lashings until finally the last one was dealt onto his back. Then suddenly Elijah felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as darkness overwhelmed him and he went unconscious.

The next morning…

"Elijah! Wake up!" were the words that Elijah heard from his father and completely forgetting about what had come to place the night before sat up as he would have any other day. Immediately he screamed out or he would have except at the last second he bit his lip causing it to bleed profusely but had not gone unnoticed by his brother Niklaus.

After helping Elijah to get both dressed and ready for all of the chores which he would have to be doing for a while Niklaus asked his older brother

"Why did you do that Elijah, you didn't do anything?"

To which Elijah responded  
"Because you're my brother Nik,"

"What'd you think?" please review


	2. Fence Posts and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elijah will get sick if he works so soon after being whipped by you Mikael," is what his mother said to his father who replied in kind by saying that if any other villager could survive it then so could one of his own sons, especially his second old

"He began to hit and hit me, but I did not care, for if necessary I would take all of the pain,  
just so that my brother would not have to bear it."

Caroline Herrin

Chapter Two

After allowing his mother to look at the scabs which had formed during the few hours that which I had managed sleep she allowed Elijah to go. Elijah had secretly been hoping during his mother's inspection that she may possibly tell him that he would not be working until his back was healed but had not been overconfident. For when a person in their small village had been whipped they were expected to be completely ready for work the very next day.

They were checked out to ensure that they would not become crippled due to the whipping but apart from this then they were expected to work fully. Unlike how when injured during hunting then the villager would receive healing from the either his own mother or the witch Ayana to help speed up the process.

As Elijah was walking out the door he saw his father talking with some other men over near one of the three lengths of fence posts which had been destroyed last night. Rather than trying to listen in on what the men were talking about he decided to get started on his chores as he usually did or almost did. Elijah stopped upon hearing the voice of his father calling him back over towards his own location, Elijah steadily walked towards the group.

Elijah if it had not been clear how much anger was being directed toward himself by the villagers who had just recently repaired the fences, now knew the extent of their anger. Every single one of the four teenagers who had repaired all three fences were while Mikael's back happened to be turned giving him a look that clearly expressed what each felt.

The four teenagers which also were killing him with their eyes also had to be the four who clearly expressed their disdain for him regularly. These four had been the cause of many a belt whipping from his own father due to fighting them for everyone to see. Of course Elijah had had every chance towards walking away but who could walk away from the things they would say?

"Yes father?" Elijah asked after finally having reached the group walking straight as possible hiding his pain from the group.

"You will be responsible for repairing all of these fences yourself along with the rest of your regular chores Elijah so get started." Mikael said to his son which nearly caused Elijah to talk back but the look which his father gave him clearly said don't test me.

"Yes father, I will get started after I finish my other chores," Elijah said to his father and then turned around to walk away.

"No Elijah, start this now and when you've gotten far enough along I will let you get to your other chores," Mikael said to his second oldest son before handing him a goatskin full of what he expected to be water.

"Yes, father I'll get started right away," Elijah responded and began to head towards where the tools were located but immediately felt himself land in the dirt. Then after looking up to see the four teenagers looking at him with satisfaction and humor only to walk away moments later. The only thing which kept him from teaching the four of them a lesson was that he was already on thin water with father and did not need Niklaus to join in the fight as he always did.

Just moments after Elijah had started he heard rather than saw the first five fenceposts which he had gotten fixed fall down. Elijah nearly swore out loud right then and there but didn't because his younger sister standing near the entrance to their house in hearing distance.

Then walking back towards the first fenceposts he noticed that they were all damaged beyond reusing them, Elijah realized then that over half of the posts were, causing him to let out a groan. He would have to go and cut new ones to replace them over near where the village's lumber was kept. After telling the men in charge of the lumber the amount of lumber which he would be needing he got a few of them to help carry it over.

Later as he was fixing about the thirteenth fencepost in a fence made up of around seventy fence posts he heard the voice of his father nearby. As he worked on the fencepost at hand he half-listened to the conversation between his father and his mother nearby.

"Elijah will get sick if he works so soon after being whipped by you Mikael," is what his mother said to his father who replied in kind by saying that if any other villager could survive it then so could one of his own sons, especially his second oldest. Elijah was suddenly brought out of his daze when he suddenly realized that there was someone standing directly next to him. After turning to look at exactly who he was able to manage a half-smile at the face of his brother Niklaus.

"You aren't very far Elijah, what's wrong?" his brother asked him with a concerned look along with a quick glance first to his back then back to his face. " Niklaus don't worry it is not due to my injuries that it has taken so long, I'm pretty sure that the four village prats broke of the ends of over half of the posts to cause me grief." Elijah finished saying and then after gladly taking a sip from the goatskin which his brother offered moved to begin work again .

Then he heard the voice of his father asking what Niklaus was doing over there and that if he was assisting Elijah that he would regret it. Which Elijah immediately assured his father that Niklaus was simply bringing him water mother told Niklaus to give him along with his lunch.

As Elijah was eating he suddenly heard one of the posts next to him fall down and seeing the shadow on the ground behind him he quickly rose to his feet his lunch dropped unimportant. Then upon seeing one of the four prats which were always tormenting him he heard him say,

" Better pick that up 'Lijah, don't want daddy to get mad at you for taking so long," to which Elijah just simply ignored and then after picking up his ruined lunch began to start again on the fence. Elijah continued to work still aware of the teenagers annoying presence behind him. After finishing his twenty-fifth post Elijah turned around to see that every single one of the posts which he had fixed after his lunch had been pulled out and laying on the ground.

Aleksander was taunting Elijah and Elijah knew that he was but his patience was wearing very thin at this point as he saw Aleksander smirk. And no one would even have seen unless they were looking that Aleksander had been pulling out each of the posts excluding the one's before lunch as Elijah had been fixing them. Elijah's fists were by this point white from being in the shapes of such tight fists in an attempt towards not tackling Aleksander right then and there.

"You better fix those Alek, because I will not be fixing them after I just spent all of this time fixing them just to have you tear them down." Elijah told Aleksander his voice shaking with anger which was just begging to be set free from its cage.

"Make me," were the last words which came out of Aleksander's mouth before he felt himself getting tackled to the ground by Elijah who had just punched Aleksander in the face. The two boy's actions did not go unheard though unfortunately by both Mikael and Henry who was Aleksander's father. So as the two boys were fighting unaware of the two men running towards them both along with a few other villagers who were men they continued to fight rolling right into the creek nearby.

Even the creek did not stop these two boys from fighting rather it encouraged it seemingly even more so as Elijah punched Aleksander in the nose with a satisfying crunch which was heard. Which Aleksander returned in favore by punching him in the face which would later result in a black eye. The fighting would have continued if not for Mikael and Henry who went to grab their own boy with assistance from villagers. Elijah accidentally while trying to get another hit on Aleksander though accidentally elbowed his father on his lower jaw.

You would have thought that someone had been murdered by the quiet that suddenly erupted, the fight completely stopped, only to see Elijah afraid because he had just elbowed his father in the jaw. "Father, I" Elijah had begun only to be silenced by the look which he received from his father which clearly stated that he had better get out of the creek and finish the fencing now.

Immediately after getting back to repairing the fencing which had been left abandoned at the start of the fight Mikael walked up to him telling him that he had better get at least half of the first fence done . That he did not care how long that it would take even if he was awake all night, and that he should not expect any supper tonight due to the commotion which he had started earlier. Also that he would be punished accordingly after he finished all of his chores tonight.

Just as the sun was setting Elijah had finished repairing over two thirds of the fence and started towards the rest of his chores. Elijah after finishing the rest of his chores by which it was already dark walked both slowly and cautiously back towards his house. Upon reaching the front of his house Elijah nearly chose to run because standing right there in the doorframe was his father Mikael who had a look that clearly said that he was in trouble.

After closing the door Mikael and Elijah walked out into the woods so as not to wake anyone up with what would most assuredly become a heated argument. "You had better have a very good reason Elijah for starting a fight when you were supposed to be mending a fence." Mikael said to Elijah while his voice was shaking due to the amount of anger in it. "Aleksand-," was the only thing that Elijah got out before he felt a sharp backhand to his face causing Elijah to hesitate because while his father had whipped both him and Niklaus plenty of times he had never backhanded him.

"I do not care the reason how or why you got into a fight today while you were supposed to be working, but I do not want to see it happen again, am I clear?" Elijah nodded but then said yes sir out loud when Mikael repeated the words am I clear loudly. Then upon hearing his father's belt leave his waist he looked to his father to hear him tell him to turn around. After a moment Elijah felt a pain in his back which he had never felt before as Mikael began to whip him with his belt.

After the fifth time Mikael finally stopped leaving Elijah who refused to drop to his knees in exhaustion and in pain until his father was gone, unable to see him. As Elijah sat there he felt the rain beginning to fall down and immediately realizing that if he did not cover the posts for the fences they would be useless.

So after covering up the posts he headed towards the house and then stopped dead in his own tracks in the pouring down rain when he felt himself sneeze, hopefully nothing would come from it Elijah thought to himself. Before entering further into the house Elijah took off his boots and while carrying them both in one hand he headed towards the warm, soft, bed in a room which he shared with Niklaus.

Entering quietly so as not to wake up his younger brother he carefully placed his boots on the floor and then after stripping down and then drying off he put on something to sleep in. Elijah then gripped the side of the bed upon feeling dizzy and then slid down to the floor exhausted.


	3. The Bad Rainy Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the rain continued to fall all emotion fell away,  
> And all that was left remaining was the emptiness that came with it."
> 
> -Caroline Herrin

'Lijah?

Elijah?!

Elijah suddenly felt himself being shaken awake and slowly opened his eyes only to groan as he felt the soreness on his back. He was immediately relieved that he had worn a soft tunic to bed last night though? Because even though Niklaus knew that father had punished him he did not need him knowing how bad it looked.

After getting up off of the floor and telling Nik that he was fine he went into the main eating area of their house to see Mikael. Elijah straightened up and then walked over to the table to sit and wait for breakfast. When his father spoke he listened as he told him that after breakfast he would take care of the horses along with Nik. And that due to the rain that was going on that was all that he would be doing today.

Inwardly Elijah was celebrating because his back was screaming out in pain at any and every single slight movement he made. And at some point during the night his back had started bleeding again. Which is why he had changed out of the soft tunic from last night immediately after Nik had left the room.

After telling his father that he had heard him he continued to wait for his brothers and sister he heard his mother call him over. As he was getting up he grabbed onto the table for balance due to the sudden dizziness he felt. His father either did not or chose not to notice it happening he guessed the later.

Upon reaching his mothers room she told him to remove his shirt so that she could check on his back. Elijah had to get his mothers help when removing the softer tunic underneath the harder leather he wore on top. As soon as it was removed he groaned because apparently his back had started to bleed again causing the softer tunic to stick to the wounds.

"Elijah," he heard his mother say in a quiet voice shaking her head then the next thing she said surprised him.

" I know that it was your brother Niklaus who left the gate open Elijah," his mother whispered to him quietly. " Please don't tell father," Elijah said to his mother trying to turn around but his shoulder was held fast preventing him from turning around.

" Do not worry I am not stupid enough to tell Mikael, Elijah. The punishment that would come would be much worse for lying to your father than for two dead horses." Elijah relaxed slightly but then immediately tensed up as he felt his mother cleaning up the cuts.

After he felt her finish then he went to put on his shirt only to hear his mother tell him to stop as he felt cloth being wrapped around his chest and back. "This is so that if your wounds open up again the blood won't stick to your tunic Elijah," his mother told him. Then after helping him get his shirt and leather vest on. Then his mother kissed him on the forehead telling him that she was very proud of him for taking Niklaus' punishment for him. Then Elijah left the room telling his mother that he would not father harm Niklaus anymore.

During breakfast he could feel the stares of all of his siblings as they would look his way again and again. Rebekah he could tell he was sure that something was wrong so as soon as he was finished he nearly bolted out the door. Forgetting how hard that it was pouring down rain Elijah didnt immediately run to the shelter where the animals were kept.

By the time both he and Niklaus had reached the animals he and Niklaus were soaked. Halfway through cleaning and caring for half of the animals Elijah heard Nikalus ask why they were short a horse.

"Remember that two of the horses died Nik, of course we're short animals," Elijah replied not even looking up to his brother. " but Elijah I took that into account, there's still one missing, I checked twice, I'm sure, here look."

Elijah sighed then walked over to where his brother was pointing and saw that there was indeed a horse missing, and it was the one expecting a foal in less than a moon.

" my misfortune knows no bounds " Elijah thought to himself as he ran towards the doors yelling back to Nik to tell father before running to the woods after grabbing his sword by the doors.

An hour later

"This rain is getting worse" Elijah thought to himself as he was quickly looking for the horse and found her of course with one leg stuck in a quickly rising creek bed. Elijah ran over to her trying to see if there was anything that he could do by himself to get her loose. After about fifteen minutes he stopped trying to see if he could pull her leg out of the hole, knowing he would break her leg if he wasn't careful.

Elijah just as he was thinking that this couldn't get any worse was immediately proven wrong wh en he heard thunder. "Perfect, just perfect." He said out loud then immediately sighed in relief when he heard his father yelling. Elijah felt relieved and yelled out to his father but was immediately discouraged when his father didn't hear him over the thunder and lightning.

Looking back to the horse he realizes that the water has started rising and has reached the bottom of her stomach. Immediately Elijah climbed into the creek trying to get her loose, suddenly Elijah felt the muddy riverbed slide beneath him and felt himself go under.

Upon coming up he realized that the mare was no longer there in the creek bed, he had gotten her free he was so relieved now he just had to find her and take her back. When Elijah tried to get out of the creek he felt his left leg refuse to move... He was stuck.


	4. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear seems such a tiny little thing,  
> until you are in the very middle of it and cannot help but to be afraid."  
> -Caroline Herrin

As Elijah grabbed his leg he yelled out to his father, to Niklaus to anyone who might possibly hear. The water had gotten high enough that it was now up to the middle of his chest, he was really hoping that his family found him.

NIKLAUS' P.O.V.

Niklaus suddenly heard a noise and turned around to see the horse running straight for him. Quickly he jumped out of the way of the horse and called his father and brothers over to him.

" We'll there's the horse but where's Elijah?" Mikael said to no one in particular at all. Niklaus then decided he'd try walking towards where the horse had come from and after a few minutes yelled out

"FATHER!" Because there was Elijah who's body from the neck down was submerged by water.

ELIJAH's P.O.V

Elijah heard the sound of his brother yelling out for their father and was instantly relieved at he voice. While trying to keep his head above the water he yelled

" Niklaus my foot is stuck get father!" the water kept on continually rising to Elijah's dismay. As Elijah saw Niklaus running off he desperately hoped that father was very close because the water was getting higher. The water had now risen up to the bottom of his chin.

"ELIJAH!" He heard his father yelling out as he saw him running towards him just as the water was reaching his chin. Elijah suddenly felt the arms of his father around his middle as he was trying to pull him out. The pain in his ankle was getting pretty bad as his father continued pulling.

Elijah then took one deep breathe before he felt the water go over his head and heard his father yell out his name as he constantly pulled at his waist. Just when Elijah thought that he couldn't hold it anymore he felt the mud around his foot shift. Which then caused his father and himself to fly back and land in the mud near the creek.

Elijah felt his brothers surrounding him as he struggled to gain air after having been underwater so long.

"Elijah come on," he heard his father say to him and then he felt his father place an arm around his waist and then felt him place his right arm over his shoulder. Elijah's ankle wasn't sprained or anything but his father was being weirdly protective of him right now

" Father I can walk fine my foot isn't broken or sprained," Elijah told his father in an effort towards getting his father to let go of him.

" Finn help your younger brother back to the house, Niklaus help him ensure of that," Mikael said leaving Finn and Niklaus holding up their brother.

As they were walking back Elijah heard Finn chuckling and so Elijah looked up at his older brother confused when he heard Finn ask,

" Did you at least save the horse?" To which Elijah responded by saying " Yes I saved the bloody horse!" Causing all three of the brothers to laugh uncontrollably.

Upon reaching the house Elijah saw his Mother who was waiting at the door but then ran out to meet the three of them.

"Elijah!" He heard is younger sister yell out as she followed her mother out of the house at a run. " I'm fine Rebekah I'm fine " Elijah told his mother and sister as his mother told his brothers to take him to the room that he and Niklaus shared.

After reaching the room his father told Niklaus to go and get some dry clothes to dry him off so that he didn't get sick. As they waited for his brother to return Mikael helped Elijah get himself out of his shirt and pants leaving him in his underclothes. After Niklaus returned father took the dry cloths from him telling him to go help mother with anything she needed.

As his father was drying him off he stopped at his back making sure undo the bandages slowly and carefully taking the bandages that Finn had brought him.

" I think we know the mark that you'll receive upon your eighteenth birthday Elijah, probably the vegvisir" his father told him. Because upon every one of the young men's eighteenth birthdays in the village they received a tattoo or a mark for protection.

Elijah started to laugh at this because this certain stave or mark was used to ensure guidance through bad weather. " Possibly so father," Elijah said as his father told him to raise his arms so that he could wrap the bandages around his back and chest.

After finishing this he helped Elijah get dressed into some warm clothes and then patted him on the shoulder. As they were both sitting on the bed he heard his father say

" I am much harsher on you Elijah than Finn because Finn is attached to your mother at the hip Elijah, he does not dare do anything wrong." Then continued

" you do things wrong but not always for bad reasons, like when you and Aleksander fought, I knew that it was his fault but I had to punish you because you went about it the wrong way Elijah."

" Just because I punish you for the things that you do does not mean that I agree with all of them Elijah." His father told him before telling him to get some rest as Elijah sat here on his bed shocked at what his father had just told him.

As his mother walked in he looked over to her to see her carrying a bowl of something in her hand along with a drink of some sort that Rebekah was carrying. As soon as Rebekah had placed his drink on the small table that was in his and Niklaus' room she immediately ran over hugging his neck.

Elijah responded in turn by hugging his little sister who had just turned nine years old a month ago. Then he heard his mother say " Careful Rebekah!" To which he responded that he was fine as she double checked to make sure that he did not already have a fever after being in that water for so long, luckily he didn't. Oddly enough though Elijah still felt dizzy for some reason like he had been feeling for the past few days but he figured it would pass.

After drinking the concoction which his mother had told him to drink he kept telling his mother that he was fine. Oddly enough he suddenly felt sleepy then realized that his mother had put something in his drink, he should have known.

Rather than fighting his mother he got under the blankets and animal furs that made up his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up next he felt a warm body next to him he was at first confused then realized that it was Niklaus. Niklaus was thirteen and still when he had bad dreams would come to him, it was what all of his younger siblings did, without fathers knowledge. Suddenly he saw Niklaus stir and immediately he saw his eyes open and look at him.

" Niklaus did you have a nightmare?" He asked his younger brother who was looking at him with wide eyes, only he saw when Niklaus was like this, never father or mother.

"I dreamed that I didn't find you in time, that we found you later then when we found you Elijah, I dreamed that we were too late," Niklaus finished saying with a shaky voice.

"Niklaus all that matters is that I am here right now and that you found me okay?" Elijah said then looked to his younger brother to see him nod.

"Can I stay here Elijah?" His younger brother asked him and rather than replying he just simply nodded.


	5. Night Terrors

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Cut - Plumb

Elijah could feel the water rising steadily higher and higher, then felt his lungs began to scream, and just when he felt like his lungs were exploding...

Elijah suddenly jolted up into a sitting position causing himself to fall hard onto the floor. Elijah was freaking out he had no idea where he was and all that he could see was dark water surrounding him he was thrashing out trying to escape.

Upon feeling two strong arms encircle his middle and restraining his arms as result he began to freak out even more. Thrashing even harder still trying to get free even more still he heard someone yelling,

"Elijah!" "ELIJAH!" "It's okay son, wake up!" Wake up Elijah!" Elijah suddenly realized that it was his father who was yelling out his name and slowly saw the darkness slip away and felt his breathing slow down.

Elijah then realized that he must have been more afraid than he had thought yesterday after being rescued. Elijah was then suddenly brought from these thoughts when his father said his name to get his attention.

" Elijah, you're screaming and thrashing about woke up your siblings, let's go see Ayana." Mikael said to Elijah and immediately Elijah felt like disagreeing but it apparently had been awful if he had woken up even his father. Upon exiting the room that he shared with his brothers he immediately felt even worse upon seeing his mother realizing that he had woken her up.

Then he saw traveling bags by the door and then he immediately felt even more worse still . Because he realized that he had woken everyone up his mother included when just hours later his mother and Kol would be going to see how powerful his magic actually was in a safer place than in the village.

"Mother I forgot that you and Kol were to be leaving today," Elijah said to his mother as he walked up to his mother.

"In your defense Elijah you have been busy these last few days," his mother said to him as she hugged him. " Try not to do anything too strenuous Elijah for a few days, there's still a possibility that you may get sick." His mother then added after smoothing a stray piece of hair from the side of his face.

"Now lets go see Ayana, Eliajh and see if she can't give you something for what happened should I say this morning rather than last night, huh?" Mikael said then patted him on the shoulder a few times and then headed over to Ayana's.

After all of their goodbyes to both his mother and Kol his father told him to come in and eat breakfast with his siblings. While he was eating his breakfast which was made up of deer meat and bread along with cow's milk his father came in.

" Elijah after you finish your breakfast come on out to the barn and you can help me finish cleaning out the stalls and brushing down the horses." Was what his father said to him before patting him on the shoulder before exiting through the door.

After watching his father make his way out towards the barn he immediately felt nauseous and knowing that he was about to see his breakfast again bolted out the back door.

"It's probably just an after affect of nearly drowning yesterday," Elijah thought as he wiped the bile off of his mouth. Suddenly he didn't feel very hungry but not wanting to waste the food he slipped it discreetly to one of the village dogs. Then feeling suddenly dizzy he grabbed onto the side of the house and upon hearing his father yell out for him headed over towards the stables.

As both Elijah and Mikael were cleaning out the horses stalls Elijah began to get very hot, he felt as if he was standing next to a fire.

Mikael apparently noticing this asked Elijah what was wrong and Elijah figuring that it was just another after affect of yesterday's events told him it was nothing.

Steadily and steadily though as the day wore on Elijah could feel himself getting worse and worse. His throat was becoming more and more sore by the second from throwing up this morning he guessed. Also he continually was feeling as if he was both hot and cold at the same time. There were also the dizzy spells continually causing problems.

Later during the day when both him and his father were putting the horses out to pasture Elijah suddenly felt a shooting pain in his head then after saying

"Father?" He suddenly just dropped down onto the ground unconscious hearing his father running towards him.

MIKAEL'S P.O.V.

"Elijah!" Mikael yelled out to his son as he suddenly saw him drop to he ground without any warning.

As soon as he reached his eldest son his heart immediately dropped because upon checking to see if Elijah had a fever he did not have to even touch the forehead of his son. Because Elijah's fever was burning up badly enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of his son's forehead, without having to touch it.

Mikael then immediately without a second thought picked his son in his arms yelling for Finn to come and help him. As he entered the house he headed straight towards both his and his wife's room. Because if Elijah was really sick then he did not want to risk the spreading of it to any of his other children.

As soon as he had laid Elijah down on the bed he saw him move slightly and then saw his eyes opening.

"Father? Where am I?" Elijah asked while trying to get his bearings as he looked around both confused and slightly panicked.

" You're in my and your mothers room, if you're very sick we don't want you spreading the sickness," Mikael said as he checked again to see if his son's fever had lessened any.


	6. The Diagnosis

Elijah's condition was beginning to worry Mikael as he sat by the bed upon which Elijah was resting. His fever was not getting any worse but was also not getting any better, but this was not a plus side due to the fever already being fairly high already. Mikael had already sent Finn to run and get Ayana and had sent Niklaus to collect water from the river to help with Elijah's fever.

Because of what water that they did have had been used earlier that day just after breakfast for cleaning the dishes which had been used. Upon hearing the voice of Rebekah Mikael immediately got up off of his knees and headed to the door. Upon seeing the face of Ayana Mikael sighed for if anyone could help Elijah it was Ayana the witch who had healed many in their small village.

After leading Ayana to were Elijah laid in his parents bed sweating and moaning in his sleep he quickly took the water from Niklaus whom had just arrived. Then after getting everyone excluding both himself and Ayana out of the house Mikael returned to his son's side.

Ayana was at the moment doing some type of magic or another Mikael had no idea at the moment, all that he was concerned with was with his second eldest son's health.

"Father?"

Were the words which caused Mikael to rush to his son's side to see if his son was getting better or even worse than he already was. As Ayana was doing one thing or another to try and figure out what type of ailment that his second oldest had, Mikael was using wet rags to try and cool down his son.

"This is not working," Mikael told Ayana and then motioned for her to get out of the way as he attempted to get the heavy leather tunic off of Elijah. Then after getting Elijah out of both the heavy leather shirt and lighter shirt underneath he laid him back on the bed and covered Elijah with the blankets once again.

"Ayana have you figured out what has come to ail my son yet?"  
Mikael asked the witch who was still silent and had placed her hand upon the center of his chest just above his sternum. After opening her eyes Ayana motioned for Mikael to follow her outside of the bedroom and then closed the door behind her after Mikael had walked out of the bedroom.

"Ayana what is wrong with my son?"  
Mikael asked the witch after letting go of a breath which he had been holding unbeknownst to himself, mainly due to the concern for his second eldest son. Mikael hoped beyond everything existing in his life that his son would not perish due to this sickness. The father in him would not be able to take it if another one of his children was taken by a mysterious illness, he knew that Esther would not be able to bear it. After losing Freya to sickness both Esther and Mikael would if there seemed to be any sign of sickness that appeared to be beyond a cold would instantly send whoever it was to bed. Mikael hoped that the sickness had not managed to follow anyone in the village over from their homelands, the loss of one child had been hard enough.

"Has Elijah been losing sleep, not eating, anything like this?"  
the witch asked the eldest Mikaelson with a questioning look that awaited an answer from the look which she was giving him.  
" Elijah has been having nightmares more recently ever since he nearly drowned Ayana—" Mikael was suddenly interrupted by the sound of from what he could tell was Elijah throwing up, causing the both of them to rush back into the bedroom. Upon entering the room both adults witnessed Elijah throwing up on the floor.

After yelling out to Niklaus to get an empty basin for his older brother Mikael grabbed another one of the wet rags and used it to wipe of Elijah's mouth. Then used another one to wipe of the sweat which had collected on his forehead again.

"Father, what's wrong with me?"  
Elijah asked weakly as he looked up to his father from the bed and then upon seeing Ayana asked her the exact same thing.

"Elijah, have you been eating only to throw up later or not eating at all, you feel any soreness at all?"  
Ayana asked Elijah with an almost relieved voice after finishing the question meant for Elijah.  
"I haven't been able to keep anything down and I feel pretty sore,"  
Elijah answered after taking a deep breath and then closing his eyes for a moment before opening them once again to look at both adults.

"Try to get some sleep, luckily I think I know what I can do to make you feel a whole lot better Elijah, I just need to tell your father exactly what to do."  
The witch Ayana said to the younger man with both a smile and then placed her hand on his forehead. Elijah upon hearing this gave the smallest of smiles in return and then closed his eyes in an attempt towards sleeping, after Ayana gave him something to ward of the nightmares.

"Come on Mikael your son will sleep for a good while now, I need to tell you what exactly he has and what you need to do."  
Ayana said to the elder Mikaelson and then walked out of the bedroom and waited for Mikael to follow her as well. After placing another cold rag upon his son's forehead and sharing a small and rare smile Mikael followed her out of the room.

"Ayana what is wrong with my son?"  
Mikael asked the witch with bated breath to hear what exactly what she was going to say in response to this question.  
"You need not worry Mikael, your son's condition merely has been brought upon by all of his wounds which he has received as of late. Not having time to heal in addition to getting stuck in the freezing water in which he nearly drowned caused him to get sick."

Ayana then continued on to tell Mikael that as long as they continued to use the wet rags as well as keeping him hydrated would be the first step. Then in a few days Ayana would come to check up on his son to see if his condition had worsened. Mikael sighed a sigh of relief in response to Ayana's answer to his question, he had been prepared for the worse possibility.

"Just keep Elijah separated from the rest of your other children, what he has although brought upon by him being wounded for the most part is still contagious. Eventually Elijah should get better if you continue to give him the herbs which I'll leave with you."

Ayana's words were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone throwing up in the next room, causing Mikael and Ayana to return to see Elijah throwing up into a basin. A basin which was being held by Niklaus who was sitting on the bed next to his older brother while Elijah was throwing up. Mikael's first thought was to yell at his son for coming into the room were his sick possibly contagious brother was but then though of something.

"Niklaus,"  
Upon hearing his name being said by the elder Mikaelson Niklaus flinched thinking that he was in for a punishment for coming in to see if Elijah was alright.

"Yes, Father?" Niklaus asked his father as he turned to look his father in the eye for fear of being chastised for not looking him in the eye.

"You will be taking care of Elijah, both you and Rebekah will be responsible for his well-being, if he worsens even slightly you send your younger sister for either me or Ayana do you understand?" Mikael finished saying to his son who had a look of both surprise and of … was that relief?

"Yes Father I understand." Niklaus responded after looking to his older brother with a look of relief that he would be able to keep watch over his older brother.

"What about my other chores Father, what am I to do about them?" Niklaus questioned his father after he wiped of the brow of his older brother. Mikael took a second to think and then responded that Finn would take care of his chores until Elijah was well enough to be left on his own. After telling his son to go to Ayana to hear what exactly he would have to do while Elijah was sick and how exactly both he and Rebekah would take care of him he knelt down next to Elijah. Then after taking a long breath Mikael brushed back some of the stray hairs on Elijah's forehead and then said

"I know that you are strong Elijah maybe the strongest out of all of your siblings, your will is unmatched by any of your siblings, I know that you can overcome this sickness."

After saying this Elijah though asleep seemed to almost lean into his father's touch and then sighed calmly in his sleep.


	7. The Infection

After the third time of constant throwing up in the last hour Elijah finally collapsed back onto the bed, and then sighed as he laid back down on the bed, allowing his younger brother to wipe off the sweat which had accumulated on his forehead.

"Nik, how much longer til I get better?"   
Elijah pretty much moaned out as Klaus continued to wipe off the sweat which continued to accumulate due to the very high fever which Elijah had at the moment. 

"Its only been a day yet 'Lijah, but Ayana said as long as you stay in bed and rest that you'll be okay, hopefully before mother gets back though."  
Elijah audibly moaned upon hearing this, because anyone who knew Elijah Mikaelson, knew that one of the things that Elijah hated was being sick enough So that he would be forced to have bed rest. Because anyone who knew Elijah also knew that Elijah liked working with his hands and felt completely useless when he was stuck in bed. 

"Am I going to stay in mother and father's, bed or is father going to move me somewhere else, because I don't think father wants to have the pleasure of sleeping in the same room as you,Finn,and Rebekah." 

Elijah asked laughing as he tried to get a little more comfortable on the bed but couldn't quite seem to get warm enough, probably the fever, he though to himself.

"Father said that we would put you back in our bedroom, because father figured that you've already been in our room so we wouldn't have to worry as much about it, getting the others sick I mean. This way everyone else can sleep in their regular rooms."

Klaus said to his older brother as he replaced the cloth on his older brothers head which had stopped being cold moments ago only to soak it once again in the cold water and replace it on his forehead. Elijah then began fidgeting on the bed and then moved slightly and then moaned before saying to his brother,

"Hey Nik, I think I'm going to throw up again."

Which caused Klaus to immediately grab the basin which Elijah had thrown up into earlier and then held it still as elijah threw up into it again, groaning after he had finished,laying down once again trying to get comfortable. 

Just as Elijah had finally gotten settled Klaus looked up into the doorway of his parents room to see his father standing there.  
"Help me get your brother up and into your room Niklaus." 

And after responding with saying yes sir to his father Klaus grabbed one side of his brother but upon touching Elijah's back. klaus felt the heat radiating from Elijah's back and figured it wasn't just from Elijah's fever. 

"Hey father, Elijah's back is burning up."

And upon hearing his father curse and tell him to help him get Elijah laid down on the bed which they had moved away from the rest of them.  
Then upon feeling his brothers gaze on him klaus turned his head to look up into his brothers brown eyes seeing them full of pain.   
"What's wrong Elijah?"

"My back feels like its on fire, Nik." 

And upon looking at his father face klaus knew that that wasnt good as Mikael practically lifted up elijah by himself placing him on his stomach, removing the soft shirt which Mikael had helped Elijah into last night. 

And upon touching the bandages on Elijah's back, Mikael felt and heard Elijah groan, and try to move from his touch. Having a really bad feeling about what was going on, Mikael began to unwrap the bandages on Elijah's back and then upon seeing what was beneath cursed out loud. 

Because Elijah's back was bright red and the wounds which had yet to heal were infected, which was probably what was causing Elijah's fever, Mikael thought to himself.

After sending Klaus off for clean bandages and something to clean out the infected wounds with, Mikael placed his hand on his sons shoulder.  
" This is going to hurt elijah but we need to reclean out these wounds, Ayana said that there was going to be a chance of infection, and told us how to deal with it, but this is going to hurt."

Then upon hearing Klaus walk back into the room with both water and the materials which Mikael would create a poultice with to prevent further infection for the wounds on Elijah's back.

After Mikael had told klaus to make sure that Elijah stayed still while he first cleaned out the wounds and then redressed them, Klaus sat on the bed next to his brother.  
As soon as Mikael started cleaning out the first wound Klaus had to hold Elijah's shoulders, and try and keep his older brother still due to the pain that Elijah was obviously experiencing.

" Keep him still Niklaus!"

Mikael yelled at his son as he was trying to clean out only the second of all the wounds on Elijahs back.

"I'm trying father, but Elijah's bigger than me! Come on Elijah it'll be over soon, just try to stay still."

Klaus responded in turn to what his father had said to him, and then started trying to get Elijah to stay still which apparently worked because Elijah tried his best for the most part to remain still.

Which worked for the most part until Mikael finally got to the last wound which was over five inches long. And upon even touching the wound with what Mikael had been using to clean out the infected wounds, Elijah jerked up out from under where Mikael was holding down Elijah's shoulder. 

Accidentally knocking over the bowl which held the poultice which Mikael was going to use to place on the wounds after cleaning them out, to prevent any further infection. 

"Niklaus, send your sister to get more poultice from Ayana while You help me try and cool your brother down more."   
Mikael commanded as he grabbed more wet cloths placing them strategically first on the back off Elijah's neck, causing him to moan, feeling even just slightly better from the cloth on his neck.

Mikael then commanded Klaus to continue wiping down Elijah, whose back was still radiating heat from the infection as he exited the room to get the poultice from Rebekah.

" Hey Nik?"

" Yeah Elijah?"  
Klaus responded his voice full of concern and worry, due to the fact that he had never seen his brother this bad before.

" I really do not feel good."  
And though Elijah remained conscious after saying this to his younger brother, his brother was still worried because his older brother rarely, if ever, admitted to his pain or not feeling good.


	8. Little Lion Carvings and Younger Siblings

Elijah was walking through out through the door and then suddenly heard a loud scream and ran through the woods until he heard and saw his younger brother screaming.  
" help me Elijah!"  
After jumping into the river which Nik needed saving from he felt his leg get caught and then felt the water rising, and felt his lungs wanting to explode, then suddenly...

Elijah woke up covered in sweat screaming out the words,"NO!"

As Klaus tried to calm down his brother he heard his father run in shoving him out of the way as Elijah continually kept on saying to his younger brother as Mikael tried to get him to lie down, looking distant the entire time, shaking the entire time.

"I keep on drowning, I keep on drowning."

A little while later...

"Ayana what is wrong with my son?"Mikael asked Ayana as he continued to pace outside causing the ground to make soft shuffling sounds as the soft leather of his boots moved the dirt.

"You seem to forget that your son nearly died Mikael."

Then after pausing Ayana continued on by saying to Elijah's father,

"It will go away in time Mikael, there is nothing wrong with your son, and the nightmares mainly have been brought on by the fever. And you have to remember that your son nearly did die Mikael, so just give your son time to heal."Ayana said to the oldest Mikaelson, after which Ayana turned to walk back towards her home.

"Thank you, Ayana."Mikael said before he headed back towards his family and back to having to worry about whether Elijah's fever would go down.

As Niklaus was sitting by his brother's bed he was carving Elijah a figure in the shape of a lion, because Elijah had always protected him from their father's wrath when Mikael walked in. Immediately upon seeing Klaus using his hunting knife to carve wood therefore dulling the knife, Mikael immediately grabbed Klaus instantly yelling at him.

"What're you doing with my knife boy?!"Upon being discovered Klaus immediately became terrified looking over to Elijah whose eyes immediately opened upon hearing his father yelling. And just before Mikael was about to most likely beat Klaus within an inch of his life, Mikael heard Elijah say as loudly as he could.

"Father, no..."And upon hearing what Elijah had said to him he immediately realized that if Klaus was looking after his own injuries he wouldn't have time to look after Elijah.

So after setting Klaus down he sent him to get more herbs from Ayana to hopefully bring down Elijah's fever even more.

"Thank you Lijah."Klaus said before setting the carving which he had made for Elijah on the table which sat beside Elijah's bed, causing Elijah to smile at his brother's actions. Upon seeing Klaus yawning Elijah pulled on the sleeve of Klaus' shirt and pulled him down to lay next to him on his bed.

Only seconds later Klaus fell asleep snuggled up to Elijah, while Elijah laid there smiling at how innocent his younger brother looked while he was asleep. 

Elijah began feeling a whole lot better ever since Klaus had lain down next to him, then suddenly he turned his head towards where the door to his room was.

Then Elijah smiled as soon as he saw the face of his younger sister Rebekah glancing into the room at first the sleeping Niklaus and then at her older brother who was looking straight at her. 

After a moment of Rebekah looking at both himself and at his brother Elijah beckoned for Rebekah to come and lay down on the bed next to him.

As soon as Rebekah's head hit one of the pillows which were on Elijah's bed, she fell asleep instantly as Elijah looked at both of his younger siblings, thinking that maybe getting sick wasn't so bad right now. 

And after Elijah had laid his head down on the pillow which was resting on his bed, with both Niklaus and Rebekah, each one on either side of him, Elijah smiled before going back to sleep, feeling his fever slightly lessening.

As Mikael walked back into the house with the poultice for the herbs which would help in further preventing Elijah's infection from getting worse, Mikael paused. 

Listening through the door of Elijah and Niklaus' bedroom he thought that he heard the breathing of not two but three people inside of the room. 

And upon opening the door Mikael could not help but to smile at the sight which he saw upon looking to his second oldest son's bed.

For laid there on his son's bed, were the three sleeping forms of his daughter and two of his sons, laying on the bed sound asleep. 

Elijah was laying in the middle with Rebekah on his right and Niklaus laying on his left, was for once not having any trouble sleeping due to some nightmare or another.

Then Mikael saw movement from his second eldest as his eyes slowly opened, and upon remembering where exactly he was his son upon seeing his father seemed to freeze. 

As Mikael looked his son in the face, he could tell that Elijah was worried that Mikael would make both Rebekah and Niklaus get up, removing the reason as to why he wasn't having a nightmare.

Mikael surprised even himself when rather than waking up the other two simply smiled and then nodded at Elijah, bringing a look which made Mikael feel something which he could not explain as he slowly closed the door to his two sons room.

For his son almost looked as if he was expecting him to grab both of his younger siblings and literally toss them out of the very bed which Elijah was laying in.

Back in the room which Mikael had just closed the door to, Elijah was laying shocked at what his father had done. For it used to be that if Mikael had caught Nik in any of his older siblings' bed, even if for comfort from a possible nightmare during the night he would be told that he was to sleep in his own bed.

So much so that when Nik had been having nightmares almost regularly about a winter ago that Elijah would have to make sure to wake up early so that he could ensure that his younger brother was back in his own bed.

Elijah then realized that he had no feeling in his left arm looked over to his left and smiled upon seeing that his younger brother was curled up into his side, as well was he holding onto Elijah's arm.

After trying to remove his arm from his brother's grip so that he could maybe get the feeling back into his left arm, Niklaus only tightened his grip on his older brother's arm, causing Elijah to smile even more so.

Elijah after finally being able to remove his arm from his brother's grip felt Niklaus who was still asleep, move if possible even closer into his left side almost as if Nik thought that Elijah was going to vanish at any moment. 

Elijah wished that his younger brother could always have that same look of innocence upon his face which he had while he was asleep, and not the almost shielded look he had around everyone but him.

Elijah if he could would take any and every single punishment that his father had ever as well as would give his younger brother, if only to keep Niklaus from his wrath. 

There were times when Elijah had not been present that Mikael had chosen to punish his younger brother, because his father knew that Elijah would defend Nik to the end.

The good thing was that when Elijah would take the blame for the punishments which he knew would be the worst of them, that Mikael could never prove that it wasn't his second oldest son's fault. 

Elijah had promised himself long ago that he would till his death protect his younger brother from his father's wrath, even if it would kill him in the end.

Elijah upon waking up felt a wet cloth being placed upon his forehead, and upon opening his eyes Elijah saw the worried face of his younger sister Rebekah.

"What's going on? Where's Niklaus?"

Elijah asked his younger sister upon realizing that the presence of his younger brother which had been on his left side earlier was gone.

"Father sent both Nik and Finn on a small hunt so that when you felt up to eating you could have some type of food since we were running low."

Rebekah said to him as she dipped the cloth which she had been using back into the basin of cold water before placing it back on his forehead resulting in a sigh of relief from her older brother.

"Am I any worse?"Elijah said to his younger sister while he started trying to sit up which Rebekah had to end up helping him do because her older brother was still weak.

"Not any worse, not any better unfortunately, but you're fever I think went down slightly. Is there anything that you need me to do, or that I can get someone else to help you with brother?"

"I'm covered in sweat, maybe when both Nik and Finn have returned I can maybe get one of them to help me get to the river not too far from the house so that I could possibly wash some of it off."

Then Rebekah whose face suddenly had a look which showed that she had clearly just remembered something important ran out of the room only to return with a cup filled with some type of liquid.

"Ayana said that you had to drink this, she said that it would help with some of the pain which you would probably still be feeling from the whip lashes which father gave to you."

Rebekah said to her older brother as she climbed up on Elijah's bed sitting next to him as she handed him the cup and then looked at him expectantly.

"I know that you're sitting here waiting to see just how I react to how bad this liquid will most undoubtedly taste Rebekah."

"Of course I am Elijah, what else would I be doing?"

"You know that you are not supposed to pick on someone who is sick don't you, because when you are sick they will make fun of you."

Elijah said to his younger sister inwardly preparing himself for how bad that the liquid that Rebekah had just handed him was undoubtedly going to taste.

"Of course I know that Lijah, but Kol does it."

"Well Kol is not the best role model for you younger sister."

Then after saying this to his younger sister Elijah finally chose to take a huge swig from the cup, trying to swallow it all in one go so as to avoid having to drink more of what would most likely be an unpleasant experience.

Though as soon as the liquid entered his mouth Elijah tried his best not to spit it all back out into his sister's face, because the taste was unlike anything he had ever tasted.

What made the experience bad if not worse was that upon swallowing the liquid it felt as if Elijah was swallowing tar. 

Which seemed to almost want to go down his throat as slowly as possible also burning the inside of his throat as it went sluggishly down his throat, feeling as if Elijah was swallowing fire.

Upon finally being able to finish swallowing the awful concoction Elijah heard the noise of his sister's laughter as she was rolling around on the floor, obviously from whatever expression that he had made. 

Elijah couldn't help himself from allowing a pout to come on his face at how Rebekah was laughing at his own misfortunes, which caused his younger sister to laugh even harder at Elijah. 

Elijah upon feeling relieved that he would not have to drink anymore of the awful liquid which Ayana had given Rebekah to give to him smiled, that was until Rebekah told him that he had to drink the entire tall cup of liquid.

"I am almost entirely certain that Ayana purposely makes her remedies and concoctions taste both as awful and as horrible as she possibly can." 

Were the words which Elijah said to his younger sister before preparing himself mentally before he began trying to drink the rest of the liquid from the seemingly enormous cup that which contained the horrendous liquid.

Rebekah's laughs soon attracted the attention of both Niklaus and Finn who had just returned from their earlier hunt with Niklaus carrying the deer which they had managed to procure. 

Laughter which was soon also coming from both Finn and Nik upon seeing the face which Elijah was making due to the liquid which was setting his throat on fire.

"Elijah, are you alright?"

Was what the mocking voice of his younger brother Nik said to him as Elijah was still trying not to throw up every single bit of the liquid which he had managed to actually swallow.

Elijah not even choosing to respond to how his younger brother was mocking him threw the cup which he had been holding at Nik's head. 

The cup hit his younger brother dead on in the face which had Niklaus not been laughing so hard been able to avoid.

Finn though made sure that he caught the cup before it was able to fall and break on the ground which would have made their father instantly mad.

Eventually after everyone was finished laughing at their brother's own misfortune, Elijah looked in the direction of Niklaus and Finn and asked them.

"Do you think that one of you could possibly help me out to the river so that I could get all this sweat off of my body, because even though I still have a fever I would like to get the sweat which has been on my body for two days off."

As soon as Elijah said this both Finn and Nik looked to each other and then Finn said that he would go and ask father if that would be alright before they actually tried helping Elijah out. 

As Finn and Rebekah left the room in an effort towards finding their father so as to ask him if either Nik or himself could help Elijah out, Elijah felt Niklaus looking at him and turned to look at his younger brother.

"Is something the matter Nik?"

Elijah asked his younger brother upon seeing that Niklaus had an almost questioning look, almost as if his younger brother wanted to ask him something.

"Can I ask you something brother? Why do you protect me, why do you risk both your body and your mind so that I can possibly avoid the wrath of father for something that you would not be punished for?"

Nik's question instantly stunned Elijah because there was really no other reason than that Elijah loved his younger brother, both Elijah and Nik were the closest amongst the Mikaelson siblings.

"Nik, wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Of course I would Elijah, you're my brother and I love you. I would do anything for you."

And as soon as Nik had said this to his older brother Elijah smiled because as soon as Nik had said this to Elijah he seemed almost to understand instantly.

For Elijah would always protect his younger brother Niklaus and would always stand by his side, even when no one else was willing to, which Elijah had proved time and time again, both Elijah and Nik seemed to almost need each other in their life.

Their mother would always tell people in the village about how Elijah and Nik almost seemed to need each other to live, that they both balanced each other out. Niklaus who could at times be very impulsive and Elijah who for the most part thought things through, and everyone knew in the village though that if you tried to hurt Klaus that this was one of the very few ways that you could truly make Elijah mad.

The last time that anyone had made Elijah mad had been injured for nearly an entire season, they had been beating up his younger brother and all Elijah had been able to see was red. The loyalty which these two had for each other was absolute, they would always stand by the other in the end, which was one of the main reasons behind why Elijah would do anything for his brother Niklaus, they had a stronger bond than Elijah had with any of his other siblings, Elijah and Niklaus would do anything for each other.


	9. River Adventures

Because you're my brother

As soon as Finn and Rebekah had returned telling Elijah that father had said that it would be alright for Nik to help him to the river which was closer to their house, both Finn and Niklaus helped Elijah up off of his bed.

And as soon as Elijah had somewhat regained his balance Finn helped his younger brother by placing an arm around his younger brother's waist to ensure that if his legs wouldn't support his weight that he'd be able to catch Elijah.

Elijah who was becoming more and more annoyed by every day that he had to remain immobile and laying in bed rolled his eyes and the pushed away Finn's arm.  
" I'm fine brother I don't need everyone coddling me."

Elijah said to Finn before these seemed to be his famous last words as both Finn and Nik had to catch their brother before he fell to the ground. Elijah then smiled sheepishly as his two brothers helped Elijah to get up off of the ground, this time allowing them to both help him.

As the three brothers neared the river, Elijah upon seeing the river began seeing the images of the dark water which had nearly killed him. Having not realized that he had stopped moving due to the images which were now shooting through his head, Elijah nearly jumped out of his skin when his younger brother shook his arm to get his attention.

"Elijah are you alright?"   
Nik said to him as he looked his older brother over with a concerned look which Elijah returned by telling him with a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine, just can't seem to get over the fact that I nearly died in the river a few days ago."  
Which may have satisfied Finn but did not in the slightest satisfy his younger brother who chose to not voice his concerns at this current time. 

Then having reached the river both of Elijah's brother's helped him first remove the softer shirt which he had on currently, and then set to removing the bandages which covered the wounds left from the whip which had been used on Elijah not too long ago.

Nik couldn't help but to wince upon seeing the wounds left from his father's whip, knowing that a few of them would likely scar over. Feeling his younger brother's gaze on his back Elijah looked over his shoulder and upon catching his younger brother's gaze, said to him with a smirk trying to play it off as nothing important.

"Nik, stop with your incessant worrying I'll be fine, now come on help me get over to the river so that I can remove all of this sweat."

As soon as Elijah had said this to him Finn noticed that the invisible weight which their younger brother had been carrying seemed to almost vanish. 

Finn hated to admit it but he had always been secretly jealous of the bond that his younger brother's seemed to share. It was evident how close the two had always been, even from the time that Nik had been born. 

It had always seemed that Elijah had been more so protective of Nik than of the others probably without realizing it.

Niklaus had been attached to Elijah's hip when he was younger, so much so that when you needed to find either Elijah or Nik you only need look for one and the other would be close by, they were still like this. 

While Finn had been lost in thought Nik had managed to get Elijah over to the river where Elijah immediately gasped upon lowering himself down into the river startling both Finn and Nik.

"Elijah, are you okay?"   
Finn immediately said afraid that they had pushed his younger brother too far in taking him to the river, thinking they should have waited another day.

"Yeah I'm fine, this water is just freezing cold."  
Elijah replied with a laugh, finding humor in how easily he had scared both of his brother's. 

Then as Elijah began cleaning all of the see at which had accumulated on his body over the last few days because of his fever, he remembered that he still had to clean the wounds on his back. 

Knowing that there was no way possible for himself to reach them due to the main fact that he didn't want to reopen the wounds. So looking over to his older brother elijah took a breath before asking his older brother with an almost nervous voice.

"Finn can you help me with by back?I really don't want to risk reopen ing the wounds."  
After saying to his younger brother that he would help him, Finn grabbed the cloth that Elijah had used earlier to clean off the sweat from earlier. 

There was some dried blood which had accumulated around the slightly cracked scabs from the whip lashes Finn noticed upon looking closer. 

As soon as Elijah had finished getting all of the grime and dry sweat which had covered his body as well as had been in his hair Elijah donned a pair of soft trousers, not like the leather ones he usually wore. After which Finn and Nik began wrapping fresh bandages around Elijah's torso and back to prevent further infection from happening. 

"Finn do you know when mother will be back?"   
Elijah asked his older brother whose back was turned away from both him and Nik as Elijah motioned for his younger brother to sneak up behind Finn quietly.   
And just as Finn was about to answer him when suddenly he let out a very undignified tell for Finn.

Upon Finn not coming up after about a minute Elijah stood up the best that he could while Nik all the while was trying to hold him down.  
"Finn, Finn!"  
Elijah began yelling as Nik ran over to the river and just as he was leaning down to see if Finn was just under the water. 

Nik then let out a yelp as he was pulled underneath the water by their older brother causing Elijah to let out a breath that he had been holding. 

Elijah then began laughing upon the two of them coming back up from below the surface, seeing that they were both okay, but then groaned as he felt some of the scabs on his back open up a little. 

A moan which did not go unnoticed by either his younger or older brother, who both yelled out his name and then helped him into the shirt which had been forgotten earlier for pranking Finn. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"   
Elijah accidentally yelled at his two brothers, his annoyance at the situation causing his voice to raise slightly. 

Upon closer examination the two brothers realized that their brother has begun shaking due to the fever which had been forgotten. 

So after grabbing the shirt which was meant for Elijah that had warmed up slightly because of the sun and getting it onto their brother. Nik and Finn helped their brother stand up as the three of them headed back towards home.


	10. Relatives From The Homeland

Because youre my brother

As the three brothers were walking back home laughing at little things that they other may have said until Elijah suddenly just stopped and after taking a shaky breath said.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Finn."

"Yeah, it's not just you Elijah, you're not hallucinating."

The thing which the two were talking about was the man who was standing over next to their father talking to Mikael. After listening to what Elijah and Finn had said to each other he looked at the man who was talking to their father and as soon as the man had turned around he gasped. 

For this man had an uncanny resemblance to his older brother, except for his eyes. For while Elijah's eyes portrayed an almost warm and protective look, this man's brown eyes portrayed nothing except that he clearly would not accept failure or any type of disappointment.

"Who is that?"  
Nik finally asked after readjusting his arm around Elijah's waist as Finn told Elijah that he would distract both father and this man Nik had never met.

"That's father's brother Nikolai Mikaelson, he was very upset upon hearing that our father was taking our family here to the new world, saying that family needed to stay together. But father was very upset about the loss of our older sister, and did not want to risk losing another child to the plague. And according to mother Nikolai did not like me along with his son that was about my age at the time."

Elijah said to his younger brother as they tried to get to the house without alerting either father or Nikolai Mikaelson. Niklaus looked almost shocked at this statement because from what he had been told Elijah had been maybe two years old if even that, when their family had chosen to make the voyage to the new world.

"Why did he not like you Elijah?You couldn't have done anything you were only about four before getting on the boat for the new world with mother, father, and Finn."

Nik asked his older brother as he helped Elijah stand up so that he could open the back door to their home so that they could avoid being seen by Nikolai or father.   
Then after they had both gotten inside Elijah resumed talking about Nikolai while they both headed towards their room, Elijah waving off his younger brother's help, choosing to try and walk by himself. 

Upon reaching his bed Elijah sat down on the bed and then scooted back until he could rest his head on the wall motioning for Nik to come and sit beside him so that he could finish telling him about Nikolai.

" I don't know Nik, he's just never really liked me for some reason, that scar that I have on the right side of my jaw is from where Nikolai backhanded me when I was almost two. That was the only time that I had ever actually seen father shaken up was when he came in and saw his two year old son bleeding profusely." 

Then after a moment Elijah laughed, a laugh which sounded like it was full of humor even though what he said next was far from funny in the least.

"I remember this very vividly because father had picked me up and clutched me to his chest as if I was dying, which he probably thought I was."  
Nik then after looking to Elijah looked down to his hands and then with an almost shaky voice said to his older brother.

"Do you think that he's going to be staying for long 'Lijah? What if he chooses to stay? What do we do then?"  
But this question was left unanswered because the two brothers suddenly heard the front door to their home opening. Upon which Elijah mouthed for Nik to quickly get up as he tried to get up himself only managing to fall back down on the bed forgetting that he was still weak.

Then upon looking to their bedroom door Elijah was relieved to see his younger sister Rebekah standing there with a bowl of what looked like broth.

"Father helped me to prepare something light for you to eat Elijah, he said that its been too long since you're last meal. I hope that you'll be able to stomach it though."

Their younger sister said before helping Nik to get Elijah positioned so that he was propped up against the wall so that he could eat. After Rebekah had handed Elijah the broth and he had eaten about half of the bowl's contents, Elijah suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him and felt the contents which had just entered his stomach rising back up his throat.

Nik who realized immediately upon seeing the look on Elijah's face immediately grabbed an empty basin which was sitting by the bed. Only moments before Elijah started expelling the tiny bit of broth which he had managed to consume from his stomach. 

After a minute though Elijah starting having dry heaves, due to the fact that there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up, making Nik wish that his brother was better. Nik hated seeing his older brother sick because whenever Elijah would get sick it was always pretty bad, and he hated seeing his brother in pain. 

After Elijah had finally stopped throwing up his siblings helped him to lay back down on his bed propping him up slightly just in case he started throwing up again.   
Then upon seeing the sweat which had accumulated on their older brother's brow Rebekah placed her hand on the back of Elijah's neck to see if his fever had worsened any and was not disappointed. 

Luckily for Elijah though the fever was nothing that they needed to worry about so long as they used cold rags and placed them on his forehead. So after removing her hand from the back of Elijah's neck Rebekah left the room to grab both cold water and some rags.

Upon hearing the front door open once again Elijah listened trying to determine who it was that had just walked into the house. Then upon seeing the bedroom door open revealing his father Elijah let out the breath which he had been holding, happy that it hadn't been Nikolai. 

After sending Nik out of the room Mikael sat down on Elijah's bed causing the bed to dip down from his father's weight. Then Mikael placed the basin full of clean water which he had probably gotten from his younger sister on the table beside his bed. 

After doing this Mikael portrayed an uncharacteristic show of tenderness when he pulled a wet rag from the basin of water and after making sure that it wasn't sopping wet placed it on Elijah's forehead. 

Causing Elijah to unintentionally lean into his father's hand which was holding the wet rag and then to sigh upon feeling the relief brought from the wet rag. After situating the rag on Elijah's forehead so that it wouldn't fall of Mikael then ran his hand through his son's hair which reached down past his shoulders.

" I think that you need a haircut, what do you think Elijah?"  
His father said with an uncharacteristic smile which came over his face as he continued to run his fingers through Elijah's hair.

"Maybe. Father what is Nikolai doing here?" 

"You noticed that huh?"  
Upon seeing Elijah nod in response to what he had just said to him Mikael took a deep breathe, then after expelling the air from his lungs he seemed to think for a second and then said to his son.

"Come on, get up let's go outside."  
Elijah looked at his father with a raised eyebrow and after looking at him with a look which clearly said 'what the hell is going on' Elijah said to his father.  
"Why? Are you going to try and distract me?"

Mikael after coming back into the room with the scissors that they used for cutting hair walked over to Elijah and helped him get up then said to him.

"Absolutely, I'm not beyond using distraction to make you forget about Nikolai. Besides you know that when your mother comes back she's going to cut it. And you know that if your mother cuts your hair, then she'll cut it all off instead of just a little bit off like I'm going to do."

"How much?" 

Elijah said looking at his father with a questioning look accompanied with a raised eyebrow at his father, surprised at how his father was acting.   
Mikael rather than speaking responded by using his hand and then motioned that he was going to cut it up to his mid-neck, making Elijah slightly grimace.

"Your mother will cut it shorter than that so it's either that length or up past your ears Elijah."   
Mikael said to his second oldest who did not even need a moment to ponder what choice he was going to pick and simply nodded as the two of them walked outside. 

After sitting down on the stool which his father had placed outside Elijah sat still as his father began cutting his hair, inwardly screaming at Nikolai's presence in the village.   
"Father how long is Nikolai going to be here?"

"Stubborn aren't you Elijah?"   
Mikael said to his son as he continued cutting Elijah's hair trying to think of how he was going to tell his son what was happening.  
"Father how long?"

"Permanently Elijah, you remember that your Uncle's family was going to come to the new world as well before his youngest died and they had to remain in the homeland to bury him." 

"And I know how Nikolai affects your temper as well as how much Maksik does as well. So please until everything settles down and until you officially get better don't start anything alright?" 

"I'll try my best bottom start anything father, but I can't promise that if Maks starts a fight that I'll be able to just walk away. Besides Father you know how much both Nikolai and Maks hate me."  
Elijah said to his father at which point Mikael set down the scissors after finishing cutting Elijah's hair and then came to kneel in front of his second oldest looking him in the face and then said to him.

"You will walk away from a fight even if Maksik tries to initiate it Elijah, I know how much they both dislike you, and I haven't idea as to why, butthelastthing that we need right now is for you to be getting injured again, alright."

After making sure that his son had understood and had actually listened to what he had said Mikael told Elijah to get back into bed upon placing his hand on his son's forehead to see if his fever was still there.

Mikael was not disappointed and after sighing Mikael told Elijah that he would get Elijah something to eat before he went to sleep.  
"Father, I threw up the broth from earlier."   
Elijah said to his father as the two of them stood just inside of the doorway, after which point Mikael patted his son's shoulder and then said to him.

"Just get ready for bed Elijah, but I do want you to drink some water before going to bed, and let me rebandage and reapply some of the poultice which Ayana gave me for the wounds on your back."

After nodding in response to what his father had said to him Elijah headed back to where both his and Niklaus' bedroom was. then started getting dressed in a pair of soft pants which he was going to sleep in but didn't put on a shirt choosing to wait until his father had come in to rebandage the wounds on his back.

As his father came into the room carrying bandages and what Ayana gave him to help prevent Elijah's back from getting infected, along with also a cup filled with water.   
After handing Elijah the cup of water Mikael sat down behind his son on the bed and started removing the bandages which were already wrapped around Elijah's torso covering the wounds. 

Upon unwrapping the bandages Mikael silently grimaced to himself knowing that some of the wounds were going to scar over, and that he was responsible for some of them.  
"These look like they're healing up nicely Elijah.  
The next thing that Elijah asked his father surprised Mikael, because he had actually forgotten about it, during all the chaos of the past few days.

"When are mother and Kol going to be back father?"  
Mikael was shocked for a moment, because how was he going to explain to Esther that the same man that had backhanded Elijah, his own brother, was going to be living in the same village as them.

"I don't know Elijah, probably tomorrow or maybe even the next day. But I don't want you to worry about that understand? I want you to get better, I'm going to go get Niklaus so that he can keep an eye on your fever, alright?"

After Elijah climbing into bed forgoing the soft tunic leaving him shirtless leaving the bandages uncovered. Elijah moved over to the middle of his bed just in case either Rebekah or Niklaus climbed into bed with him later before nodding at his father.   
After his father had left Elijah laid his head down on his pillow about to close his eyes about to fall asleep when he heard the bedroom door open and saw Niklaus walk in their bedroom.

Then Elijah felt the dip in the bed as Niklaus sat down on the bed, moments before he placed a cool rag on his forehead. After Nik had done this he got up for a moment to get changed into something to sleep in before he climbed underneath the covers next to his brother.

Then after turning over onto his side to face his older brother, Nik said to Elijah with a look on his face that made Nik seem much younger than he was when he said to him.  
"Are we going to be alright 'Lijah, do we have to be afraid of Nikolai?"

Elijah after thinking for a second as Nik replaced the rag on his forehead after wetting it again replied by saying to his brother.  
"I don't know Nik, but we'll protect each other right?"

Just as Elijah closed his eyes, exhausted from actually getting to get up and move around today he heard his younger brother say in almost a whisper.

"Always Elijah, we're family."


	11. Getting Better Every Day

Because You're My Brother ch11

 

Elijah as he was walking towards the barn heard rather than saw someone walking up behind him, and as he was turning around felt himself get backhanded.

Then felt himself being kicked in his stomach, and upon seeing the foot about to kick him once again Elijah grabbed the foot only for it to get free moments later from his grasp. When someone kicked him in the back, surprising him and causing him to release his attacker's foot.

Then upon looking up into the face of his attacker he saw that one of them had the face of Nikolai his uncle. Upon seeing the face of Nikolai Elijah then began trying not to hyperventilate at seeing the face of his uncle who was behind the attack.

The pain was steadily becoming more and more so overwhelming as the two men continued their assault on him, then suddenly a noise cut through the air.

"Elijah. Elijah. Come on wake up Elijah!"

Then suddenly Elijah woke up feeling someone who he discovered to be his younger brother shaking him. And upon opening up his eyes Elijah was faced with his younger brother who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"I'm fine, Nik."

Elijah said to his younger brother, sounding as if he was trying more to convince himself than to convince his younger brother that he was okay. Then upon looking down at his left arm Elijah was shocked at seeing the crimson color of blood on his arm.

"What happened to my arm Nik?"

"You were bleeding when I woke accidentally hit me in the side and you were moaning and looked as if you where In pain. I've been trying to wake you up for a good while, whatever it was you were dreaming about was in no way good Elijah."

After saying this Nik left his older brother in deep thought as he went to fetch some bandages for Elijah's arm, and a cup of water for Elijah trying not to wake up their father.

"Do I still have a fever Nik?"

Elijah asked his younger brother before taking the bandages from his younger brother and began trying to bandage up his arm as Nik checked his older brother for a fever by placing his hand on his brother's forehead.

"Not much of one Elijah, but still bad enough to keep you in bed besides, you still haven't been able to keep any food down yet. Also father said that he wanted to wait until you were better and until Kol was back before apparently formally introducing us to Nikolai's family."

The last statement caused Elijah to slightly shudder but then stopped upon seeing the concerned look that was coming from his younger brother.

After managing to get Elijah's left arm bandaged up, and after Nik had replaced a cold rag on his brother's forehead.

Nik then had convinced Elijah to drink the cup of water before they both settled back into Elijah's bed before trying to go back to sleep.

A few hours later...

Elijah woke up to the feeling of someone's hand on his forehead and upon opening his eyes to see the face of his mother who had a small smile on her face.

And after taking a breath trying to get moisture to be able to speak, due to his mouth feeling as if there was cotton in it because it was so dry before saying to Esther, causing her to frown.

"Where's Niklaus?"

"He's outside doing his chores my son, I'm going to take care of you Elijah."

"Please mother I need Nik."

After frowning for a second Esther left the room only to return with his younger brother who instantly kneeled next to Elijah.

"What's wrong Elijah?"

"What's Nikolai doing?"

After his younger brother heard Elijah ask him this he seemed to pause for a moment before saying to him.

"Not much, he is getting their house put together, mostly keeping to his family and continues to ask father when he will get to meet us all especially you, Elijah."

"I see."

Were the only words that Elijah said before running his fingers through his shorter hair which was now slightly wavy because his hair had a natural wave to it when it was shorter.

Both brothers were brought from their thoughts upon hearing Elijah's stomach growling and after the two of them laughed upon hearing this Elijah asked his younger brother.

"Do you think that maybe I could try and eat so,etching Niklaus, I think that I may be able to keep something down."

"Of course, father actually left something in a pot for you let me just grab it it's still pretty warm Elijah."

Niklaus said to Elijah before rushing out of the door leaving Elijah who now had a smile on his face due to his brother's actions as he tried and succeeded in sitting up in bed.

When Niklaus returned he was smiling broadly a smile which only widened upon seeing that Elijah had managed to sit up in bed by himself.

"Here Elijah let me help you."

Nik said as he helped Elijah get even more further situated before handing Elijah the bowl to se if he could eat by himself yet, but seeing as he almost dropped the bowl Nik guessed that this was the extent of his strength. And upon hearing Elijah moan at the idea of having to be hand-fed Nik looked into Elijah's face and then said to him.

"Elijah look at it this way, when I'm sick next time you can repay the favor."

After Elijah nodded and gave a small smile in return to what his younger brother had just said to him they were both shaken from their thoughts upon hearing the door opening they looked up to see their father.

"What are you doing in here Niklaus?"

"Elijah called for me, I didn't know if I was still to care for him so I came immediately father." Which rather than getting mad Mikael just smiled and then looked to Elijah and then Nik before saying to the both of them.

" yes I still want you caring for your brother, because knowing Nikolai..."

Mikael seemed to realize that he had nearly said something which he did not wish to share because he stopped mid-sentence and instead walked over to Elijah and placed his hand on Elijah's forehead and then said to him.

" your fever seems to be down more, have you been able to eat or drink anything?"

" Elijah earlier ate something and has yet to throw it back up father."

"That's good now all we need to do is to get that fever down a little bit more than it is now and you'll be fit to get out of bed."

Mikael said to Elijah as he ran his hand gently through his second oldest sons slightly wavy hair which he had recently cut then looking to Niklaus he said to him.

" You come and tell me immediately if Nikolai comes into this house or if your brother gets even slightly worse do you understand Niklaus?"

" Yes father, I understand. I will come and get you immediately if anything happens."

Klaus said in response to what his father not asking any questions in response to what his father had just told him looking to Elijah after their father had left the room and asked him.

"Why is Nikolai so bad Elijah?"


	12. Secrets

Because You're My Brother Chapter 12: Secrets

Because You're My Brother

Nikolai and father when father decided that we would leave for the new world told Nikolai that he would not allow his younger son meaning me to die from the plague which had taken freya from us.

Nikolai was enraged because our entire family was in the old world. When we left we left behind more than just nikolai and his family.

Apart from merely just looking like him which is bad enough in itself. because Nikolai believes that I am not even close to being an equal of his, but he also blames me for breaking apart the family because if what father said to him.

Because even father with all of his faults and errors at least punishes us for some reason for the most part.

Because father doesn't know that Nikolai on more than one occasion hit me for no reason, I never told because I was young and I figured that I must have done something wrong. Looking bck though I probably knew that I had never done anything wrong you are lucky that you never faced his wrath.

Elijah finished with a long sigh and what nik said to him next made him smile broadly.

" Elijah you are ten times the man that he will ever be. Because you stand up against father for me repeatedly. We both know that Nikolai never did that for father, besides you look different than Nikolai there's one huge distinguishing characeristic, your eyes they are warmer than his." Elijah seemed to struggle with himself before finally making a decision in his mind,

"Nikolai also hates-"

As soon as Elijah was about to say what he had been going over in his mind earlier,Mikael opened the door to their room and after looking at both of his sons for a minute he walked over to Elijah and after placing a hand on his son's forehead he smiled.

"It looks like your fever has finally broken. But I need to check on how your back is, so while I do that why don't you go and get Ayana Niklaus so that we can ask her if Elijah will be allowed out of bed tomorrow."

Klaus nodded in understanding to what Mikael had said to him before getting up off of the bed and walked out of the room heading off to get Ayana. Mikael after Klaus had left helped Elijah to first sit up so that he could undo the bandages and then helped him to lay flat on his stomach so that Ayana would be able to see them.

"Father what is Nikolai doing? Is he looking for me?" Elijah asked Mikael slightly lifting up his head and then laying it on the bed so that he could look at his father.

"Nikolai is very calm, which is highly unsettling for your uncle because he should be stressed after I told him about the wolves. I don't know exactly what my brother is thinking about, all that I can tell you is that you had better avoid him." Mikael as he was saying this to Elijah seemed as if he was going to say more but upon hearing the sound of the front door opening seemed to reconsider.

Ayana and Niklaus walked through the door, Ayana with a vial of something which she had in her hand along with a bowl filled with a thick, unidentifiable liquid. After Ayana had placed the items on a nearby table she looked to Elijah and after smiling looked to Mikael and then to klaus before looking back once again to him.

"So Niklaus here tells me that you think that you're ready to be done with laying in bed doing nothing is that right Elijah?" Ayana said to him with a smile on her face as she grabbed a rag which she dipped into the bowl and then looked to Mikael and Klaus.

"Elijah can get out of bed so long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous, and I really cannot stress this enough. Anything too strenuous and Elijah will reopen all of the wounds and can risk infection which will result in him laying in this bed again, understand?" Ayana looked more so at Elijah then at his father while saying this, because both she and everyone else knew that Elijah would rather die than to take it easy.

Elijah became embarrassed at this and rather than replying looked down at the bed as she began using the rag which she had dipped in the liquid, and began spreading whatever it was on the wounds.

"This will help in both reducing how bad the scars will be, and will also help sped up the healing process so that Elijah when he no doubt ends up working himself too far will hopefully already be healing enough that it won't get himself sick again." Ayana said aloud talking to all of them but more so yet again in regard to Elijah.

After she had finally finished telling this to the three Mikaelson's Ayana then told Mikael to help Elijah sit up so that she could put clean bandages on him before Elijah laid back down before turning over onto his side so that he could look at Ayana.

"Also you need to drink a mouthful of this for a week at night, this will help reduce both how sore and how stiff you'll more than likely be after laying in bed for so long. And I don't want you cleaning up after horses, or collecting wood or anything like I will hold you responsible if he opens these wounds back up do you understand?"

Elijah and Klaus were seeming to be trying to hold in their amusement at how Ayana was the only one who Mikael actually allowed to speak to him in such a way.

Mikael nodded in response to what Ayana had said to him before turning around to face Elijah and immediately smiled, because his son looked as if he was about to fall asleep as his eyes continued to droop as he was struggling to stay awake.

"Niklaus stay with your brother, and tomorrow you will be responsible for him until he is fully healed, so make sure that he doesn't over exert himself tomorrow understand?" Klaus nodded at his father who placed a hand on his sons shoulder before smiling at him and then walked out after Ayana who had looked like she had wanted to speak to him.

"Mikael, you should keep an eye on Nikolai I have a feeling that he is going to try and intimidate Elijah. From what Esther has said about his attitude upon your departure and ensure that that necklace stays around Elijah's neck, Mikael nodded, but then seemed to panic.

"Does Esther know?"

"I have never told her like you asked, but I don't understand why you never told her of this when it happened in the old world Mikael."

"Because, I was afraid after losing Freya that if another one of our children were like her then they would be taken by the plague. That's why I was so happy when Finn was not like her but that was also the reason as to why I was so afraid when Nikolai nearly killed Elijah when he was younger, because I did not want to lose another child, especially Elijah who is a warrior unlike any other along with Niklaus."

"Mikael if Esther finds out about this then she will probably never forgive you." Ayana said to the elder Mikaelson as he was looking out the window for anyone who might be able to possibly hear what both him and Ayana were saying before he replied in a strong and determined voice,

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my children."


End file.
